Antisepticeye vs Darkiplier
by Wolfstrom92
Summary: What the title says; or at least, this is my take on the whole versus thing. . . Starts light, will get darker as it goes on, I promise
1. Chapter 1

Tired of the crowd and noise pollution, Darkiplier, or Dark as he was called, paid for his drink before stepping out to get some fresh air. It was a brilliant Friday night, mid-September, and the first time Dark had ever dared to sneak out of Mark Fischbach's home. The guy was so involved with playing some new game that he hadn't even noticed. The dumbass. Dark smirked at the thought, but before he could make up his mind as to what he wanted to do next someone whistled at him and he turned to find a strange elf-like man looking down at him from his perch atop the small utility shed next to the bar. His dual colored eyes (one blue, one green) reflecting the crooked Cheshire grin he currently sported.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Antisepticeye's the name," The elf replied, removing his fedora as he gave an awkward bow, revealing a shock of green hair, "But you may call me Anti."

"Oh," Dark perked up instantly, "You're Jack's alter-ego, right?"

"Right you are, Darkie boy," Anti declared upon straightening from his bow; he put his fedora back on, "Mark said you'd be here."

"How did he-"

"GPS. He bugged your phone."

"Bastard," Dark swore under his breath, "How did you get the information out of him?"

Anti blinked. His eyes shifting from being two colors to just one. . . A vivid all too familiar blue. . .

"He thought I was Jackaboy."

"That's a nice trick," Dark was genuinely impressed, "And he didn't sense anything was off?"

"Nope," Anti jumped down off the shed, landing stealthily on his feet, "Though, I'm sure the drugs I gave the real Jack have worn off by now. So, it's only a matter of time before he calls Mark."

"That's positively evil," Dark grinned, "I like you."

"I like you too," Anti declared with a semi-warm smile, "Hey, next time you should drug Mark."

"What did you use?"

"Sleeping pills."

"Classic," Dark mused, but before he could say more, a familiar car pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down to reveal an angry Mark Fischbach seated behind the wheel.

"Both of you, in the car, now."

"Well, looks like the party's over," Dark opened the back door for Anti, "After you."

"Such a gentlemen," Anti climbed in and slid over.

Dark followed with some reluctance. Closing the door behind himself. Mark waited until they had fastened their seat belts before pulling away from the curb.

"You pissed?" Dark inquired after a moment or two of tense awkward silence as they made their way back to the place he had started to call prison.

"Very," Mark confirmed, sharply, "I mean what the hell guys? Sneaking out, I can understand, tricking me was expected, but did you have to drug Jack, Anti?"

Anti made a strange snorting sound,

"I'm pure fuckin' evil, what the hell did you expect?"

"Hey, can we stop for tacos?" Dark asked, completely changing the subject.

"No, we're going straight home," Mark admonished, putting his foot down so to speak, "And tomorrow, Anti's on the first plane out of here."

"Whatever," Anti grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and sinking as low as his seat belt would allow.

"Aww, can't he stay, just for a few days?" Dark pleaded, "Pwetty pwease?"

"Fine," Mark heaved a resigned sigh, "But only a few days and I'll be keeping a close eye on the both of you."

"That's fine with me," Dark proclaimed, giving his new found friend a thumbs up and a wink.

Anti rolled his eyes. But the slight smirk that curved his lips made it more than obvious that he was happy to not have to face his alter self anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, after they got home and everyone got settled in, Mark lay awake in bed. Thinking, remembering, how Dark and Anti came to be. It was technically his fault. He was the idiot who had left the virtual reality gear powered up. But how was he supposed to know the power surge caused by the storm would unleash his and Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin's evil twins? Stuff like that only ever happened on cheesy science fiction films. . . Or so they had thought. . . Just then there was a tentative knock on the door startling Mark from his thoughts and back to the present.

"It's open," He called softly.

There was a moment of hesitation and then Anti entered, closing the door behind himself.

"I had a bad dream."

"So?" Mark turned over to face him, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"C-Could I maybe sleep in here with you?" Anti questioned, sheepishly.

Mark scoffed in disbelief,

"What are you twelve years old?"

"Technically, I'd only be three," Anti promptly corrected, "I mean I've only been on this plain of existence for three years."

"True," He did have a good point.

"So um," Anti cleared his throat in nervous fashion, "Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Fine," Mark reluctantly caved, "But stay on your own side of the bed. No homo."

"I can't make any promises," Going around, Anti happily climbed into bed with him, pulling the covers up to his chin, "G'night, Mark."

"Good night, Anti," Mark echoed with a yawn.

He lay awake for a little bit longer. Anti's breathing eventually evened out and he soon began to softly snore. Mark sighed. Some days he forgot that, despite being pure evil, villains were just normal people with normal problems. And with that final thought, Mark finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. . .

Sometime during the wee hours of the morning, Dark got up to use the bathroom. Afterwards, he crept down the hallway and joined Anti in Mark's room. Settling in between the two without waking either. Which was a fairly easy feat given how deeply they slept. As he was starting to drift off again, Dark yawned and muttered a quiet 'good night' before succumbing to exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mark awoke to find his bed was a bit fuller than when he had gone to sleep the previous night. Chica was sprawled out across the foot while Dark and Anti were practically sleeping on top of one another next to him. Both snoring rather loudly. It was all Mark could do to keep from laughing as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand; activating the camera, he took a picture of them.

Oh man, this is so going on Instagram, He thought as he got up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

When he returned, Dark and Anti had shifted into a clearly more comfortable position. Holding each other as though they were lovers. Mark couldn't resist. He took a few more pictures before daring to wake them up.

"Five more minutes," Dark grumbled, sleepily.

"More like ten," Anti muttered, snuggling up even closer, "Mm, so comfy. . . Wait. . ."

Mark howled with laughter as realization finally dawned on the two. They were awake in an instant and immediately scrambled to opposites sides of the bed, disturbing Chica in the process.

"I'll just leave you two to figure things out," Mark declared when his laughter finally subsided, "Come on, Chica."

Stretching and yawning, the retriever obeyed her master. Leaping down off the bed, she happily followed him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is just one ending. . . Will be working on a few alternate endings later)

"Well, this is super awkward," Dark proclaimed, once he was sure Mark was gone.

"Yeah," Anti agreed with a nervous chuckle.

There was a moment of tense awkward silence and then. . . Anti gasped as a pillow hit him in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Dunno," Dark shrugged, "I don't handle awkwardness well."

"I can tell," Taking up the pillow, Anti threw it back; grinning as it hit it's mark.

Dark laughed and mirrored his previous actions. Anti couldn't help but laugh as well as he once again returned fire. It was so on. . .

By the time Mark returned to get them for breakfast; there was stuffing everywhere and they were laying in the middle of the mess, laughing hysterically. Like idiots.

"W-We look like marshmallow people," Dark managed to wheeze out.

"Christmas marshmallow people!" Anti exclaimed, causing them both to laugh even harder.

"Okay then," Mark really didn't know what to make of them right then, "Well," He cleared his throat to get their attention, "Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be there in a minute," Dark vowed.

"Alright," Mark turned and left the room once more, pulling the door shut behind him.

Boy, did he have a story for his fans.


End file.
